


Teach Me

by thestyleofsecrecy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestyleofsecrecy/pseuds/thestyleofsecrecy
Summary: "What? Why aren't you taking notes?" muttered the boy in the black hoodie, a little embarrassed."You're so hot when you talk smart!" replied Even, amazed by the sight in front of him."Oh, stop it!"Isak helps Even with his English homework. Even is more interested in his tutor than in the subject.





	

Torsdag 14:18

 

Isak was sitting at a table in the study room at Nissen, gazing at his biology textbook, a pencil in his right hand. He was wearing a light grey snapback beneath the hood of his black sweater and a smirk on his face.

 _I can't wait to see Sana's look when I get the highest grade in the next test!,_ he thought, underlining a passage on RNA's function. 

Studying science had always been more of a hobby than homework to Isak and his competition with Sana only made it more interesting. He had started studying extra stuff just to show off and annoy her.

Although they often acted as rivals, they had become great friends and they always knew how to comfort one another when they were having a bad day. They both didn't like to show it when they were feeling down, but they got each other and knew exactly what to say and do.

Sana had had a great part in Isak's journey to self-acceptance and he would have always owed her. 

Isak started drumming his pencil on the table, then wrote a few notes in the margins. 

That's when his phone buzzed one, two, three times, almost falling off of the table. It was Even. 

 

 

Hey. I just finished English.

 

I'm actually failing so I have a paper due tomorrow if I don't want to repeat the class next semester.

 

Do you mind helping me out? I'll make it up to you... ;]

 

 

Isak started smiling and replied.

 

 

Of course, Evy. x

 

Oh and I'm going to hold you to that... Meet me in the study room.

 

 

Torsdag 15:03

 

Isak heard footsteps approaching from behind him, but someone's hands covered his eyes before he could turn around.

"Who am I?" asked the voice behind him.

"Even,” replied Isak, not at all surprised to find out that it really was his boyfriend. " _I'm_ the one who asked you to meet me here. Did you really think I wouldn't know it was you?" 

"No. Just wanted to test my tutor. I had to find out if he was good enough to give me lessons.”

"You can bet I am! I'm the best tutor there is. Besides, English is _so_ my subject. Well, other than Biology..."

"Okay, okay..." murmured Even, shutting up his boyfriend with a kiss.

Isak felt himself start blushing and tried to cover it up by asking: "So, what are we writing about?" 

Even sat next to him while placing his khaki green backpack on the table.

"Hmm... Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. I have no idea where to start."

"No worries. That's why I'm here, right?" Isak replied with a grin, taking out his English Literature book. "So... page 186: _Romeo and Juliet_. The Shakespearian tragedy tells the story of two star-crossed lovers and how their romance leads them both to their death,” he read aloud.

"Yeah, in every great love story someone has to die,” said Even, as if he were thinking out loud. 

"Yeah, _right_ ,” said Isak sarcastically before continuing: "Written around 1591, the play remains one of the greatest love stories of all time and the morals hidden behind it are still very modern. Shakespeare was probably inspired by..." Isak stopped, noticing that Even was staring at him with a grin on his face and shiny heart eyes.

"What? Why aren't you taking notes?" muttered the boy in the black hoodie, a little embarrassed.

"You're so hot when you talk smart!" replied Even, amazed by the sight in front of him.

"Oh, stop it!"

“No. I'm being serious!" Even insisted, and then, moving close to Isak: "You're _such_ a good tutor.”

"Yeah?" asked Isak, thirsty for an answer. By this time, they were so close that their foreheads and noses touched.

"Mm-hm. Yeah. The best." Even moved in for a quick kiss and then smiled at Isak, whose eyes were sparkling with happiness.

Isak closed his eyes and shook his head, realizing that they hadn't talked much about Shakespeare. "Oh god. Stop it. We have to study."

"Couldn't we just watch Baz Luhrmann's _Romeo + Juliet_ and call it a day?" said Even, a sneaky look in his eyes.

"Hmm... I've already watched it. But that's a story for another time, okay? I'm not letting you fail this class!"

"Yes, sir,” replied the blue-eyed boy, pouting with disappointment.

"Now... Open your book and please stop making that cute face, you're distracting me!"

"Okay, okay..." Even started flipping through the pages, pretending to look for the right page with his eyes still fixed on Isak.

 

Torsdag 16:09

 

"So... I think you should start by talking about Shakespeare and the social background of the time.”

"Mm-hm..."

"Then you move on to the plot and the characters and maybe talk a little about the symbolism and the moral behind the play.”

"Mm-hm..." 

"Okay, that's it. What are you writing there?" said Isak, losing his cool and grabbing his boyfriend's notebook. Even had drawn hearts all over the page and inscribed Isak's name into them. He had also sketched the two of them studying and then, with the caption _In a parallel universe_ , them cuddling and kissing. 

"Oh, c'mon..." Isak muttered as if he were trying to reprimand Even, but couldn't because what he was doing was simply adorable. "Okay. I have an idea. For every sentence you write, I'll give you a kiss. What do you think?"

Even's face lit up and his smug smirk said, _I've won_. "I think that's a great idea. Besides, if the master of tutoring says that it's the right thing to do..."

“Oh, shut up!” replied Isak, bursting into laughter. He met Even's lips with a soft kiss, framed by caresses of his boyfriend's curls.

Isak suddenly broke the moment, leaving Even thirsty for more.

"Okay, _now_ you write,” he said, handing a pen to the speechless boy.

 

Torsdag 17:15

 

"Alright. Studying hours are over. The school is closing in fifteen minutes!” shouted a teacher, sounding very eager to go home and call it a day.

"Well, at least you wrote a couple of paragraphs,” stated Isak, putting away his stuff.

"Yeah, this last hour was _very_ productive..." whispered Even, raising his eyebrows. "Let's just say I already made it up to you.”

"Oh, like hell you have. You have no idea of what awaits you..." added Isak mysteriously. "But I guess we’ll have to put it off, since you haven't finished your paper yet.”

"Well, actually... Can I tell you a secret?" asked Even, opening the door of the study room and waiting for Isak to step outside before following him into the corridor.

"Yeah, sure,” replied Isak, taking his boyfriend's hand and leading him through the hallway.

"What if I told you that the paper isn't actually due tomorrow but next week, and I just wanted to spend some time with you? Would you get mad?"

Isak started laughing softly. "How could I get angry at you for doing something like that?" he said and then pressed his lips on Even's right cheek. "Besides, I knew you don't have English on Fridays. And you could recite _Romeo and Juliet_ by heart, if you wanted.”

“Oh, so _that_ ’s what gave me away?”

“Yeah. Let's just say I like being teased by you just as much as you like teasing me... and if you add some kissing to the mix, I'm in."

Even's eyes lit up, his face a mask of pure joy. "Aww, I fell for a softy!"

"Oh, shut up!" said Isak, looking down in embarrassment.

Even squeezed the green-eyed boy's hand and then caressed his blond hair, adding: "I guess what I meant to say is that I'm free tonight." 

"Hmm... not anymore. You have some making up to do!" replied Isak, raising his eyebrows at Even while walking out of Nissen and taking a deep breath of freezing air.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic inspired by the Gilmore Girls episode "Teach Me Tonight".


End file.
